memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Homefront (episode)
Homefront I'm currently working on completing this article but I am working from the German version of the episode. Therefore, my translation of quotations may not be 100% accurate and some proper nouns may be incorrectly labelled. If somebody could check and verify any quotes and names (things like Nog's "raw maggots") I would be very grateful. I will leave the quotations section for someone with an English version of the episode to complete. Thanks DarkAlpha 22:39, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) Sisko's "old man" :*In , Sisko told Odo his "old man" was dead, probably referring to his father. A possible explanation is that he was referring to his grandfather. This isn't so - either of its premises. Here's the quote, from the script: :When my father got ill... I remember thinking how small and weak he looked lying there in the bed. He'd been so strong... independent... to me it always seemed there was nothing he couldn't do. In the end, I realized that there was nothing he could do. And nothing I could do to help him. So he does say that it was his father, but also, he never says that his father died. Just that he was very ill. - Montrealais Continuity error "A continuity error: Admiral Leyton says that the changeling threat is the biggest threat of Earth since World War III in the 2100's. Yet later on in Enterprise, it is established that a species known as the Xindi tried to destroy Earth completely with a super-weapon. If this had been established, Leyton would have mentioned this incident as the most recent threat." does this fall under "nitpicking?" 23:32, 5 May 2007 (UTC) : I think that Enterprise is a sequel/alternate reality because of the Borg being on earth and how Daniels says the Xindi attack never happened in his past. - Nits The following are nits that have been removed from the article as per policy. --From Andoria with Love 12:34, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :It seems odd that Admiral Leyton would refer to World War III when describing the present danger when during the Xindi incident Earth faced total annihilation. O'Brien's Parents Early in this episode, O'Brien asks Odo to look in on his parents in Dublin when he gets to earth. But in O'Brien said his mother was dead and his father was remarried (true, it was a clone of O'Brien, but one with his memories, so was can assume what he says is valid). Am I right about this or am I missing something? – Bertaut 01:10, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :I don't see a problem, if O'Brien was referring to his father and step-mother. – Cleanse 01:21, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::That did occur to me, but it seems unlikely. Only two years ago he was complaining about his father marrying a woman he's never met, and now he's referring to her as his parent? This coupled with the fact that he often does refer to his real mother. – Bertaut 01:33, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::We can't have any idea how the relationship between O'Brien and his step-mother may have grown between the references. He could have come to view her as a parent. Derekbd 19:33, March 3, 2011 (UTC) 9/11 coincidence The following has been removed from the background section of this article. :Note the time-index at the beginning of the playback segment showing the bomb going off: 5-9-11. This episode was aired on 1 January 1996. Five years later (2001) on 9-11 (US-style date), an earth-shaking disaster... for real. As 31dot stated when he first removed it, "mere coincidences do not merit a mention." It's irrelevant to boot. --From Andoria with Love 06:30, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Robert Foxworth Interesting actor, and it is not the first time he has played a figure of military rank or authority.. In Babylon 5 he was cast as General Hague, who was Sheridans protector and "Deep Throat" in many ways over the series. And in "Enterprise" he was cast as V'Las, the Vulcan Administrator who tried to perform a Coup D'etat and sneak in Romulans through the backdoor so to speak. I wish he could be used more as such characters, because he really excels there.. --The Picard 00:20, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Please don't leave personal comments not relating to discussing the article and changes that need to be made to it on talk pages. As it is, this isn't an article about Foxworth. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:40, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Sisko's bombing reference When Sisko mentioned that there hasn't been a bombing on earth for over a hundred years, did he then refer to the bombing of the Vulcan Embassy in 2154? I am fairly sure he could have thought of that incident.--The Picard 13:21, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :It was actually the United Earth Embassy that was bombed in 2154, and that was on Vulcan. --From Andoria with Love 10:15, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Stardate of Stardate 49170.65]] Where does this "49170.65" stardate come from on this episode page? There are no log entries in the episode, and the DS9 Companion lists the episode's stardate as unknown, as do a few other source materials. Is the date spoken of elsewhere? Is it from the script? Or is it complete hogwash? A prompt response would be appreciated! Regulation Bowling Alley 23:13, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'd have to watch it again, but I think it comes from the video of the bombing on Earth.--31dot 23:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, this image here.--31dot 23:40, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Ah! Thank you very much, gentlemen! Regulation Bowling Alley 00:03, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Removed "reference" An anon added: :* The "cabbage crates" line by O'Brien is most likely a reference to a British Airborne skit from Monty Python's Flying Circus. Most likely != is. -- sulfur 15:16, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Benteen is wearing heels I guess Susan Gibney is pretty short compared Leyton and Sisko. If you look when she walks down the stairs to meet Sisko, she is wearing Heels. Pretty large ones too. Her and Counselor Troi are the only Starfleet women I've noticed wearing heels with their duty uniforms. :Not to forget Kathryn Janeway and Rachel Garrett....or her stunt double Donna Garrett. There are a few more I think, so nothing special. – Tom 07:29, December 2, 2010 (UTC)